


The Weight of Feathers

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Harry Potter, Best on a Large Screen (May be hard to read on mobile devices), Blaise POV, Comic, Lego, M/M, Macro photography, Miniature Photography, Photo Comic, Photography, Veela, miniatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your chance to read about aurors, veela, confusion, a missing person, love, and a very unusual maypole. Or you can just look at the pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuyutu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fuyutu).



[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
